robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
Lava Lamp Entertainment
Lava Lamp Entertainment is a Robloxian television organization owned by WeepinnWillow. The company owns a 90% stake in Exchange, a 50% stake in rTV Max and a 45% stake in Cartoon Network Roblox, as well as eleven channels owned solely by them, as well as premium television service Amicable, the Lava Sports sports programming division and multiple other assets. The company is also a primary member of the Roblox Television Networks Group. History Lava Lamp's beginnings can be traced back to 2011 with the launch of Cartoon Everything, Willow's first venture into Livestream broadcasting. The channel was initially part of an underground YouTube fad where people created clones of Cartoon Network due to the real network's line-up of live action programming at the time (in spite of the channel's name). Cartoon Everything was shut down in 2013, but was relaunched in 2016 to serve as the main children's programming arm of Lava Lamp. It is currently one of the last surviving channels that grew out of the YouTube fad, and one of the oldest channels in Robloxian television (although initially, it wasn't an "official" channel in the industry). It was also the first Robloxian television network to broadcast 24 hours at launch; it remained that way until its initial closure in 2013. Further developments of the company also come from WeepinnWillow's deal with rTV Networks to create rTV Max, a channel that Lava Lamp owns a 50% stake of. That channel currently serves as one of the two flagship Lava Lamp channels, the other being Harmony. Lava Lamp as a company was founded on October 23, 2016, initially owning only Willow's 50% stake in rTV Max and two other channels: Joystick and KawaiiTV. Several other channels were announced in the days after the company's launch; Sopusia (later renamed Harmony), Talker and the Lava Sports channels. Cartoon Everything was also revived to serve as the main children's programming arm of the company. The company also created the premium television service Amicable, of which Sopusia, Talker and the Lava Sports channels are currently exclusive to. However, the company has stated that they would be willing to have Talker carried on other systems. The company also announced their first plans; their main focuses would be placed initially on rTV Max, Sopusia, Cartoon Everything and FMC in the channel department while also focusing on the Amicable service. The second wave consists of Joystick, KawaiiTV, Talker and Lava Sports. They have stated that Cartoon Everything would most likely be the first launch as "70% of the programming library is already ready to go"; the company estimates that it will be up by mid to late November 2016 (and possibly as soon as early November). The company also expressed interest in entering the ROBLOXiwood industry. On November 6, 2016, Lava Lamp announced that they had settled on a final name for Sopusia; Harmony, and announced the first original program for one of their channels, place review show Placemania! for Harmony. On January 22, 2017, Lava Lamp laid out their plans for network launching: Cartoon Everything and the Amicable service will launch first, followed by KawaiiTV, FMC and Joystick. The company will then focus its attention on Harmony and Talker before rolling out the Lava Sports-related channels. On April 23, 2017, Lava Lamp acquired 50% of Bloxia's Cartoon Network Roblox and the Roblox Olympics Committee was established. Almost a week later, Lava Lamp acquired the former assets of Kurbo Paintball League and Blockland Premier League. On May 1, 2017, the company became a primary member of the Roblox Television Networks Group, marking the first time in three years the corporation had four primary members. Assets Lava Lamp's current assets consist of: Television channels Cartoon Everything Owned from: August 2011 - 2013 (as an independent channel), October 2016 - present (Lava Lamp Entertainment) Cartoon Everything is the oldest channel owned by Lava Lamp Entertainment, being created in August 2011. It is the children's programming arm of Lava Lamp Entertainment. The channel is primarily based off of 2004-2007 Cartoon Network, complete with CN's "City" branding being used for the channel. rTV Max Owned from: January 2015 - October 2016 (WeepinnWillow, 50%), October 2016 - present (Lava Lamp Entertainment, 50%) rTV Max is one of the company's two flagship channels, the other being Harmony. It is a joint venture between Lava Lamp and rTV Networks. The channel is positioned, according the other owner of the channel, as a "series channel"; consisting of sitcoms and dramas. Joystick Owned from: October 2016 - present Joystick focuses on game-related programming. It was inspired by the now-defunct IRL television channel G4, however it also takes elements from GSN as of its January 2017 refocus into games in general; while it still broadcasts video game-related programming, game shows will be incorporated into the lineup as well, starting with Robloxian Ninja Warrior. KawaiiTV Owned from: October 2016 - present KawaiiTV is an action and anime-based channel, which currently broadcasts Attack on Titan, Naruto, One Piece, Death Note, Fairy Tail, Bleach, Cowboy Bebop, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Dragon Ball Z Kai, Dragon Ball Super, Air, Durarara!! and Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan all completely uncut. Lava Lamp also stated that Ninja Warrior could also have been aired on KawaiiTV (Lava Lamp later began development on a variant of the show, initially for rTV before announcing it as a Joystick original series). FMC Owned from: October 2016 - present FMC is a music-based channel primarily focusing on "alternative" music, such as metalcore and alternative rock. It also broadcasts a limited amount of late 80's to early 2000's rap, as well as classic pop and alternative music-related programming. FMC Classic Owned from: March 2017 - present Originally owned by Gavent Networks, Lava Lamp Entertainment acquired RMT Classic from the company on March 31, 2017 during the former company's closure, along with a license to use the RMT name from rTV Nerworks. The channel is focused on airing classic music videos from the early 1970's to late 1990's. Following the acquisition, Lava Lamp rebranded the channel as FMC Classic on April 8, 2017. On April 27, 2017, LLE effectively put the network on the back burner for the time being, saying the success of FMC would determine whether or not FMC Classic would launch. Harmony Owned from: October 2016 - present Harmony is one of the company's two flagship channels, the other being rTV Max. It broadcasts general entertainment programming and was exclusive to the company's Amicable service until the company gave the go-ahead for the channel to be carried on BBS Player. The official channel's name was announced as Harmony on November 6, 2016, along with its first program, Placemania!, a place review show. Talker Owned from: October 2016 - present Talker focuses on Robloxian talk shows. It is currently exclusive to the company's Amicable service, although they have said that they will offer it to other providers (as of January 21, 2017, BBS Player now carries the channel). Lava Sports (1 and 2) Owned from: October 2016 - present (Lava Sports 1 and 2), October 2016 - April 2017 (Lava Sports 3) The two channels owned by the company through their Lava Sports division. Lava Sports 1 focuses on all non-combat sports as well as reality programs related to sports, Lava Sports 2 features sports news and Lava Sports 1 overflow programming, and Lava Sports 3 focused on combat sports such as MMA fighting and ro-wrestling before it was shut down (Lava Lamp initially said that it was created as they felt that the majority of combat sports would feel "out of place" in LS1 and LS2's planned content). Lava Sports 3 was closed on April 6, 2017 due to redundancy. Boomerang Owned from: April 2017 - present Boomerang is a children's oriented network showing classic cartoons from the 1960's to early 1990's. It is a spinoff of Cartoon Everything and is based off of the IRL channel of the same name. Lava Lamp confirmed the existance of Boomerang on April 14, 2017 following its addition to RoTV, after it had been previously only rumored. Cartoon Network Roblox Owned from: April 2017 (50%), April 2017 - present (45%) Originally owned solely by TheMagRBLX's Bloxia, Lava Lamp acquired a 50% stake in the channel on April 23, 2017. It is the Robloxian version of Cartoon Network. On April 30, 2017, Bloxia took back 5% of the network from Lava Lamp and reallocated it to DogeTV. Exchange Owned from: May 2017 - present (90%) Exchange is a public broadcasting network that Lava Lamp owns a 90% stake in as of May 2, 2017 with the other 10% being held by the Robloxian Broadcasting Exchange, despite the fact Lava Lamp had left the RBE itself a day prior. Other assets Lava Sports Owned from: October 2016 - present Lava Sports is the sports division of Lava Lamp Entertainment, focusing on the production of programs for Lava Sports 1 and Lava Sports 2, which are both owned by the subsidiary itself according to LLE. The company also owns the Roblox Olympics Committee as of April 23, 2017. Amicable Owned from: October 2016 - present Amicable is a premium television service and the second largest in Robloxia by channel amount, only behind roTV with 44 channels on the service. Initially due to launch on February 17, 2017, technical difficulties have postponed the launch. Get Scared Productions Owned from: January 2017 - present Get Scared Productions is the third oldest unit of the company, behind rTV Max and Cartoon Everything, being founded on December 27, 2015, less than a year before the actual founding of Lava Lamp. Initially, Get Scared Productions and Lava Lamp Entertainment were seperate companies, however Lava Lamp acquired Get Scared Productions on January 24, 2017. Currently, the company is mostly a holding company and it is known far less than Lava Lamp itself, although two shows are currently being produced by GSP: Wigglemania: The Show and Placemania!. Blockland Premier League Owned from: April 2017 - present Formerly owned by Rush Networks before becoming standalone without an owner for multiple years, Lava Lamp Entertainment acquired both BPL and Kurbo Paintball League on April 29, 2017. The company is the least known unit of Lava Lamp, and is used solely as a holding company for the former assets of both BPL and KPL. Kurbo Paintball League Owned from: April 2017 - present Formerly owned by Rush Networks before becoming standalone without an owner for multiple years, Lava Lamp Entertainment acquired both Blockland Premier League and KPL on April 29, 2017. Lava Lamp considers KPL a part of the Blockland Premier League company and it currently exists solely to hold all KPL assets. Legal issues Joshua World Corporation On May 8, 2017, Lava Lamp Entertainment filed a lawsuit against Joshua World Corporation on charges of slander and discrimination, using controversial comments made towards Lava Lamp owner WeepinnWillow as justification. Lava Lamp stated that Joshua World had made numerous "homophobic" comments towards Willow, a transgender woman, such as "Willow should go back to the male life" and stating she was "pushing an agenda". The case went to trial on May 9, 2017, with judge DonValuta stating that Joshua World's comments constituted "harassment/cyberbullying". He proposed that the two companies could hold private peace talks or refrain from contact for at least 30 days; Lava Lamp exercised the former option. Category:Television corporations